Antojo
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: A veces era cansado ir al centro a las dos de la mañana para comprar unas simples papas, pero la mayoría de las veces no importaba. Porque el ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Maka, hacía que Soul se sintiera orgulloso. UA. SoulxMaka.


_**D**__isclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La historia es mía._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Antojo.**_

**…**

**.**

**.**

Realmente estaba sumamente cómodo durmiendo en mi cama. Sentir la almohada de plumas amoldarse perfectamente a mi cabeza y el colchón a mi cuerpo me mantenían unido a mi cama. ¿La hora? No la sabía y no me importaba, sólo quería seguir durmiendo hasta que amaneciera, el despertador sonara y Maka me intentara golpear con una enciclopedia.

Pero mis planes de seguir como la _Bella Durmiente _se vieron arruinados cuando la voz, precisamente, de mi compañera hizo que me despertara de un sobresalto. Como en aquello sueños en los que sientes que estás cayendo por un agujero negro y te despiertas al sentir como brincas en tu propia cama.

Apreté los ojos y solté un gruñido de frustración. ¿Y ahora que es lo que ella quería?

Me di la vuelta, quedando al lado izquierdo de mi cama, Maka estaba parada ahí. Su mirada estaba baja y sus dedos jugaban nerviosos. Rodé los ojos y volví a mirar los cuadros que parecían como azulejos del techo.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —Me aventuré a preguntar, pero muy en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta. Ella suspiró, podía sentir su mirada fija en mí.

—Tengo un antojo.

—Maka son las tres de la mañana. —murmuré mientras miraba el reloj, y después volteaba a mirarla nuevamente. —¿No puedes esperar hasta más al rato?

—¿Más al rato? Ya veo lo poco que te importo. —atacó y juro que casi pude sentir como escupía sus palabras. Maka sabía cómo llegar a mí. Se dio la vuelta hacia la salida de la habitación, pero logré detenerla al tomar su brazo derecho.

—¿Antojo de qué? —pregunté, mientras intentaba sentarme en la cama, al logrando que la colcha que cubría mi cuerpo resbaló dejando mi torso desnudo al descubierto. Mi compañera desvió la mirada pero pude ver su rostro sonrojado.

Tantos años viviendo juntos y aun no se acostumbraba a verme semidesnudo. Negué divertido con la cabeza pero procurando que ella no me viera, no quería ganarme un golpe en la cabeza con su libro y menos ahora que andaba en esos _días._

—Quiero papas —murmuró muy bajito, apenas y pude escucharla.

—¿Papas? ¿No sería más fácil si te las preparara?

—No, no. —Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces— Quiero _pringles _verdes.

Suspiré derrotado y me pasé las manos por el rostro. ¡Genial! Tendría que ir al centro a las tres y media de la mañana sólo para comprar unas jodidas papitas. Miré fijamente a mi compañera de casa, su rostro había cambiado me miraba con carita de perrito a medio morir y simplemente no pude resistirme a cumplir con sus _órdenes_.

Tomé a Maka de la _cintura _y la hice a un lado para poder levantarme, aunque no la miré conocía a la perfección a esa chica y sabía que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, de esas dulces que pone sólo de vez en cuando.

Puse los pies en el frio piso y moví los dedos para despertarlos, bueno no todo mi cuerpo se despierta al mismo tiempo. Sin dirigirle siquiera la palabra o la mirada busqué ropa limpia en la cajonera y comencé a vestirme. Pesé a todo, aun no me había acostumbrado a salir a comprar a las tres de la mañana. Claro no era la primera vez.

Me puse los zapatos y miré nuevamente a Maka, todavía seguía parada y sonriéndome, dándome las gracias por adelantado, bueno era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, de una u otra forma era mi _culpa_ que ella estuviera así.

Suspiré. Sí, la mayoría de las veces era mi culpa.

Tomé la mano de Maka y la jalé despacio hacia la sala, caminamos por los pasillos de la casa. Los cuadros, de pintores que ni siquiera conocía, eran los que más resalían de las paredes pintadas de color beige, casi amarillo. Todo lo que tenía que ver con la casa lo había elegido ella, ¡vamos! Tengo pésimo sentido de la decoración.

Cuando llegamos a la sala senté a mi compañera en uno de los sofás —casi nada baratos— que nos habían regalados mis padres cuando supieron que nos mudaríamos de un simple departamento a una casa grande. Ambos necesitábamos un cambio y un poco más de espacio.

—Entonces iré a buscar alguna tienda abierta y compraré las papas, ¿vale? —Maka asintió. Bufé y tomé las llaves de mi vieja motocicleta que estaban en la mesita de noche hecha de madera, aun conservaba ese olor a roble y a veces era lo que más resaltaba de la casa. Por si lo olvide mencionar casi todos los muebles eran de madera, según la madre de Maka eso hacía que la casa se viera más habitable y oliera mejor.

—¿So-Soul?

Lo que me faltaba.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías traer leche con chocolate y unas barritas de piña? _Onegaii~_ —Sus pestañas aletearon de arriba hacia abajo, dándole una imagen de niña pequeña a pesar de que ella ya era una mujer de 24 años.

—¿Sólo eso? —No pude negarme a sus peticiones. Pensé que después de tantos años ya podía hacerlo, pero me había equivocado. Además su _estado_ no ayudaba mucho.

"_Fue tu culpa, Soul. Sólo tu culpa"._

Maka asintió animadamente, intenté sonreír pero no pude mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Caminé hasta la puerta y puse la mano sobre el pomo color oro de la puerta de madera, con pequeños vitrales de color azul.

Salí de casa para acto seguido encaminarme hasta mi motocicleta, una _Harley Davidson_. No pude evitar sonreí al escuchar y después pronunciar ese nombre, había que aceptar que era cool.

Subí a mi moto y giré la llave sólo para escuchar el suave gruñido del motor, sonreí y comencé a conducir por las casi desiertas calles de Death City buscando alguna tienda de autoservicio abierta, aunque mis pocas esperanzas se estaban agotando al ver todo cerrado a mi alrededor.

Conduje un poco más lejos, hasta que mis ojos lograron distinguir una tienda abierta. Estacioné la motocicleta cerca de la acera y bajé. Sólo quería comprar rápido las cosas y regresar a casa para seguir durmiendo.

Entre al autoservicio y al hacerlo pude sentir mi piel enchinarse por el aire acondicionado que tenían a todo potencia. Bufé al recordar que debí haberme puesto la chaqueta. Negué con la cabeza y caminé por los pequeños pasillos de azulejos blancos buscando las papas de Maka.

Mi desgracia fue al ver que sólo tenían pringles rojas. ¡Rojas! Sabía que si le llevaba esas a Maka me mataría. ¡Es que acaso no tenían repartidores o qué! Volví a bufar y compré únicamente la leche y las barritas que me había pedido.

Comencé a buscar otra tienda abierta, pero la gran mayoría estaban cerradas y las pocas abiertas no tenían las dichosas papas del color que Maka quería. Así que conduje hasta la casi salida de Death City, hasta que encontré las jodidas cosas verdes que ansiaba la mujer. Sin pensarlos dos veces las tomé, pagué y conduje como rayo hasta casa.

**…**

Saqué rápido las llaves de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta. Sin esperarlo Maka se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente, como si no me hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Me sorprendí, pero a los pocos segundos correspondí su abrazo y pude escuchar sus sollozos en mi oído.

¿Le había pasado algo malo?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pasó algo? —Pregunté desesperado.

Maka negó con la cabeza y me sentí aliviado.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?

—Te tar-tardaste mu-mucho y-y pensé que al-algo malo te había ocurrido. —Soltó de repente entre sollozos y algunos hipidos.

—No seas tonta, me tardé porque casi no había tiendas abiertas, y en las pocas que estaban no habían papas verdes. Tuve que conducir muy, muy lejos para conseguirlas. Le enseñé las bolsas de plástico blanco con el nombre de las dos tiendas a Maka. Ella sonrió y me las arrancó de la mano. Era impresionante la fuerza que tenia.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el bote verde de papas y la cara sonriente.

—¡Yeii! —Exclamó feliz, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y comenzaba a devorar felizmente las papas.

No pude evitar sonreír enormemente al ver a mi esposa tan feliz, y sabía que quien más disfrutaba esas papas era la pequeña bebé que se estaba habitando en el vientre de casi 8 meses de Maka. Me senté a su lado y miré fijamente el lugar donde crecía mi hija.

—He pensado en un nombre para ella. —murmuré de la nada. Maka dejó de comer y se tocó el vientre.

—¿Cuál?

—Harley.

—¿Cómo las motocicletas? —Asentí mirándola fijamente— Me gusta. Oye Soul~

—¿Dime?

—Me podrías servir un poco de refresco. —Rodé los ojos. Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta la cocina. —Te amo. Gracias por hacer esto la bebé y por mí.

—Yo también te amo, Maka. No tienes que agradecer, de cierta manera es mi culpa que estés embarazada. —exclamé desde la cocina.

—Fue culpa de ambos. Digo, ambos participamos al momento de hacerla. —murmuró, luego de qué salí de la cocina con la bebida de color rojo entre mis manos. Sonreí un poco y besé los labios de Maka con sabor a crema y algunas especias.

Era difícil, el levantarse a las dos o tres de la mañana para atender algún antojo, el tener que ir al hospital cada mes para revisión, el ser yo quien siempre limpiara porque ella se cansaba fácilmente, todo eso era difícil. Pero realmente valía la pena.

Y la valía porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría a mi hija entre mis brazos, para bañarla, dormirla y darle de comer. La mimaría, la vería crecer y estaría a su lado cada vez que ella me necesitara. Además ver la hermosa sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de mi esposa cada vez que comía algo que la hacía feliz me llenaba de orgullo.

Por eso y más, valía la pena hacerlo.

* * *

_Un one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras cuidaba a Jude(mi perro Frech poodle de 4 meses) mientras jugaba con un embase vacio de papas xD. OwO espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí en menos de una hora XD. En fin, pasen al blog onegaii, no muerde 1313 xD. Hace unos días publiqué algo que me gustaría que leyeran :3. En perfil el link! OwO_

_Bueno darlings, espero que tengan un día muy genial. Yo seguiré escuchando a Jared Leto cantando Bad Romance *¬* xD._

_Goodbye dears. ;)_

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


End file.
